User talk:PhantomSynchron
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey phantom synchron, this is interkaiser (the person who destroyds the trilobyte page), i just wanted to say sorry and to thank you for recovering the page. I am fairly new to wiki editing, i've been doing for nearly two months and just have 187 edits. I am still getting used to wiki editing. With the trilobyte page, i was mereyi trying to insert the length and width of the trilobyte into the template, i just wanted to edit the template but i accidentaally removed it and was unable to recover it. I do not know much about templates, it confuses me, i tried to create a new template but failed miserably. So, i thank you very much for helping the trilobyte page, and am sorry for causing you unnecessary work. I also want to thank you for making gundam wikia better. Right. About my Mess up. hi PhantomSynchron. just wanted to thank you for fixing my epic fail on the brave page. thanks a lot Bravecommander 11:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Big Time Thankyou so much for the info I need to start looking at the pics of the MS more, but if you go the Brave (commander type) page you will see that the Brave was built as an experimental alternative to the GN-X series. And on a personal note Ali killed Lockon(I) and out of all the Gundam Meister to me is the best Meister of all.Chriseasley 01:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I am aware of that, which is why I said that it was implied that the Brave series wasn't mass-produced, as they would have no reason to create a GN-XV if they had. And Lockon V1 was also my favorite Meister, but there's something about Ali that makes me like him so much. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 02:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Just because they come out with a new GN-X type doesn't mean that the Brave was not mass production. I asking if the Braves would be the new go to MS instead of the GN-X. And I still hate Ali, but when I think about his fights in the Arche I have to say dude got game.Chriseasley 03:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) The fact that they are going the try to create the GN-XV, pretty much sums it up that they aren't going to mass produce the Brave. It was meant to be an alternative to the GN-X, but that never came to be and thats why they supposedly decided to go with the GN-XV. One of the reasons why was because it takes skilled pilots like the Sol Braves to transform the mobile suit, the Brave is too complex for it to be mass produced. -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 04:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC)